Winter Romance
by ScaraMedn
Summary: Judy's boundless energy is a phenomenal asset, unless you're the mammal trying to keep pace with her. When Nick's exhaustion catches up with him, Judy's ordered to take leave with him. At home on the farm there's plenty to keep her busy, but will the intrepid rabbit find time for a little matchmaking on the side? Non-WildeHopps two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

And here we have another new story! I have no regrets. This was another writer's block remedy that took on a life of its own. Alas, not a WildeHopps romance, but I think you'll find it fun nonetheless.

My usual thanks to KT, Weaver, Damlone, Blueberry and OnceNever.

If you enjoy this and want to help more stories like this happen, take a look at my Ko-fi. There's a link in my FF profile. Either way, thanks for reading!

* * *

Romance was facet of life one Nicolas Wilde was very familiar with. In his youth, he played the field. As a young male in his twenties, he'd had his dalliances and flings just like any other mammal in their prime of life. There hadn't ever been "The One". Most of his relationships had been single use, or short-term. Surprisingly, they'd all ended relatively amicably. Of course, he had the obligatory "crazy ex", but once she settled down with her now-husband, she wasn't Nick's problem anymore.

When Judy found him, he'd been between relationships. That hadn't changed much in the four-almost-five years since that day. He'd only had three "relationships" since the little grey juggernaut had barreled into his life. One was a fling during the time they'd been apart in the Nighthowler affair. It was passionate and angry and lasted three hours from meeting at a bar to never meeting again. Not his finest moment, he admitted, but not terribly bad.

The second was a "badge bunny" who liked cop hopping that he met three weeks after graduating the ZPA. Judy was very quick to berate him over is use of the term, citing its offensive qualities towards rabbits. She still laughed afterwards. The Ocelot was very sweet, but saw him as a good week, not a lifetime. Therefore, he called it another experience and let it go.

The third lasted six weeks during his rookie year and he really tried to make it work. His blistering work schedule saw it end via text after a fifth missed date. Judy genuinely felt bad about that one as it was largely her fault and Nick got coffee and Danish on her for a week in compensation, but he wasn't overly fussed. He had higher priorities—learning the job and keeping pace with his partner were right at the top of the list and required he be and stay at the top of his game.

He'd been there since and it showed.

"We've discussed this." Nick stated as they pushed into the precinct atrium. "You need to slow down a little."

"No can do, Slick!"

"I'm serious, Jude. You work too hard."

"I'm just doing my job and doing it amazingly well!"

"I know." Nick groaned. "We're up for promotion to detective after the new year, thanks to our efforts. It's not that I don't appreciate the excessive overtime and extra shifts…"

"Or the paychecks from them."

"I'd appreciate them more if I had a day off once in a while to spend them."

"Just save for a rainy day!"

"Judith Hopps, you're doing it again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Judy…"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No. We can't." Nick trotted in front of her and stopped, facing her. "This is the eight time."

"I'll be better about it."

"You've said that before."

"You don't trust me?"

"On this topic? No. Not after the last half-dozen times we've had this conversation. I've given you plenty of chances."

"Nick?"

"No, Judy." Nick stated as he pulled his phone out. "I don't want to do this, but you aren't listening to me. You've left me no choice."

"Nick, come on!" She scoffed. "You know why I am this way. I can't help it!"

"You can't help how you were born. I've never begrudged you that." Nick replied as he tapped away, sending a text. "You _can_ control what you do about it."

"I know…."

"I've asked you to reign it in. So, has Bogo." Nick hit send before crossing his arms and staring his partner down. "You're the consummate officer and a superb partner, but you are going too far too often."

Before Judy could retort, a booming voice rattled the rafters. "HOPPS!"

Nick had done as instructed. Now, it was the boss's turn. He traipsed off ahead of her, leading the way to what was usually one of his least favorite places. The door was open, so he strolled up to it and waved at his boss before taking his usual on-deck seat outside the office. Making himself comfortable, he waited for the fireworks to start.

* * *

Judy was feeling a bit put out and a bit guilty. She knew she was gung-ho about her career. She hadn't thought she'd gotten _that_ bad about it. Minutes after Nick had stopped her, the Chief was echoing her partner's position, disabusing her of that belief.

"Officer Hopps, you need a vacation."

"With all due respect, sir, I disagree."

"I figured you would." The chief snorted.

"I am within the guidelines for mental and emotional stress levels, I don't over-do it in the gym or training areas, I haven't been injured and I have no outstanding reprimands."

"You are correct, but that is not what this conversation is about." The chief leaned forward, hooves on the desk. "Judy, I understand your condition."

"It's not a condition, sir," Judy interrupted. "It's a recognized sexual orientation, namely the absence thereof."

He nodded. "Your status as asexual is not in question. Your work ethic is."

"I don't understand, sir. I have an excellent work ethic."

"As far as I am concerned you defined the term, but this isn't me. It's Mammal Resources."

Judy blinked. "What?"

"Sergeant Hopps," her boss intoned as he plucked a file from his desk and opened it. "You have been on-and briefly off-the force for five years, now. You have logged hours on every holiday, optional training, support shift, coverage shift, emergency response, and voluntary activity to arise in that timeframe."

"Yes, sir."

"The sole exceptions have been certain rabbit festivals and the occasional family event."

"Just doing my part, Chief."

"That's highly commendable."

"Thank you."

"Your partner has logged precisely the same."

"He's a credit to the force, sir."

"Go check on him."

Judy cocked her head in confusion and glanced at the door. Looking back at her boss, she received an encouraging nod, so she hopped off her chair and cracked open the door to peek out. "He's asleep."

"Don't wake him, Hopps."

Judy obeyed her superior but whispered, "It's rude!", as she reclaimed her seat.

"I'll allow it in this case." The cape buffalo removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair. "Hopps, you're asexual, so all that energy that would be directed towards your sex drive is directed elsewhere. You are also aromantic, so you have no desire to pursue an emotionally intimate relationship. That's how you explained it, correct?"

"Exactly so, sir. Thank you for remembering."

He smiled in acknowledgement and nodded. "Well, your partner has been keeping pace with you _without_ that excess of energy. Otherwise, he'd be awake and acting smug, instead of catching up on some badly needed sleep."

"I understand. He deserves a rest."

"Which brings me back to Mammal Resources. According to your file, you've accrued twelve weeks-worth of leave time. You're taking two weeks starting twenty minutes ago."

"Chief, I really don't need to."

"You might not, but if you don't start the days you've accumulated will start to expire. You will not be compensated for them. Furthermore, if MR decides that you're neglecting your work-life balance, they'll require you to attend a workshop on the subject."

"I would rather direct traffic in Tundratown naked, sir." Judy realized too late she'd spoken out loud and cleared her throat.

The massive buffalo raised an eyebrow at her flippant reply. "Also, if you stay then your idiotically devoted partner—who has a questionable influence on you as it is—will feel obligated to, as well."

Judy frowned. "This is emotional blackmail."

"I believe it is." Bogo grinned at his smallest officer. "You haven't taken any serious time off in almost five years. That changes now. You will not set a toe inside the precinct for the next two weeks."

"Sir!"

"You will take the time to direct your energy to one, single task."

"I- Wha-", Judy sputtered. "This is an assignment?"

"It's the only way you'll officially take the time off work and we both know you wouldn't "rest" no matter what happens, so yes."

"O-okay…? What's the assignment?"

"For the next two weeks you are to make sure Officer Wilde relaxes."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care how. Or where. Take him to a resort. Duct tape him to a sofa. Ship him to the moon if you like, just make sure he gets some R&R." He fixed her with a hard stare. "Keeping up with you has him falling asleep in the hall outside my office when he should be terrified of being anywhere near here and I can't have that. Furthermore, his humor helps keep the other precinct's morale up. We need that, Hopps, just as much as your infectious enthusiasm."

"I- Wow Chief. I didn't know we were so appreciated."

"And if a single syllable of any of what I just said is ever repeated, I will see you on parking duty in the Arctic Straits for the next three months."

"It's Mid-December. The average temperature there is below freezing."

"Precisely." His grin was disturbingly predatory. "Something to consider in light of your recent comment about parking duty."

Judy swallowed thickly and nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now… you have your orders, Lieutenant. He rests and you let him. If after two weeks he isn't fully rested, I will extend your leave."

"For how long?"

"Well… It says twelve weeks in your file…"

"Understood, sir."

"Hopps?"

She flinched. "Yes, Chief?"

"Don't forget Wilde."

Judy's mind flitted through a smattering of options as she roused her partner and dragged him off. The ideas her boss had offered were appealing, but they did nothing for her. Resorts were too limited, duct tape was horrible to get out of fur and commercial space flight was still a few years away from availability. The challenge was finding a place where Nick could get the rest he needed and she wouldn't be bored to death. A small, wry smile grew on her face as she admitted there was one place that would work.

Home.

* * *

Fallow fields rolled by as Nick stared out the train window. It was picturesque in a bleak way. The early afternoon sunlight lent an impressionist character to the moving tableau. It was made all the lovelier for the transitory nature of it. As the daylight burned quickly, the view was constantly transitioning. It was quite delightful.

He shook his head.

He was clearly exhausted to be making such philosophical observations. It was better than the alternative direction his thoughts were traveling.

"Are you sure about this, Carrots?"

"I am. You aren't."

"Not really, no."

"What has your tail in a knot?"

Nick sighed. "The last time I met your parents it was… uncomfortable."

"Nice word choice." Judy snarked unhappily. "They thought you were trying to sleep with me."

"Not that I was against the idea…."

"I know, I know. The whole asexual thing scuttled that."

"No harm done. I love you to death and if you were interested I'd be in favor. You are one hot bunny!"

"You'd never know it considering how often you tease me about it."

"Sarcasm looks good on you, Carrots. The point is, I don't need to sleep with you to stay your friend and partner. We're awesome as it is!"

"Comforting, I guess." Judy chuckled. "I am sorry about dad, though."

"You only had to disarm him."

Judy blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not! Him being disarmed was a better option than being tased, in my opinion."

"That's not what I meant, you goof!"

"I know, but I don't blame you for his overreaction, so stop apologizing. It worked out at the end of the day."

"But you're still uncomfortable."

"Yep!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'll be fine once we get past the initial awkwardness. Lets just get there and worry about it then."

To Nick's surprise his partner let the topic drop. It was a small relief. It wasn't a lie that he was uncomfortable with her parents after their last meeting. Her unusual sexuality made their strange daughter an even rarer exception to the common conception of rabbit and, therefore, even more precious. Their assumption of his interest wasn't entirely unfounded. He'd flirted with her pretty heavily in those early days, but that was before she told him about her orientation. Since then, he'd shifted to a more traditional sort of banter. He flirted, but it was of the "attention without intention" variety. Otherwise known as sport flirting.

In truth, Nick wasn't worried about dealing with the Hopps family. They'd smoothed things over since their little misunderstanding. However, the level of regret Stuart Hopps had expressed had been effusive bordering on the absurd. He wasn't worried about another taser incident. It was another tear-splosion he was afraid of.

He needn't have worried. The head of the Hopps household was tentative until Nick offered his paw and asked about his latest attempt at homemade wine. Then, it was a Judy-style babble until Bonnie intervened, swatting her spouse.

"Stu, go check on the Scrabble competition. I'll tend to our guest." Bonnie then turned and frowned playfully. "Nicolas, you look dead on your feet. Did Judy let you sleep on the train?"

"I have trouble sleeping while traveling."

"Well, you aren't traveling, now." Bonnie took one of his paws and guided him to a quiet family room not too far from the kitchens. "This is the private parlor for the older kits. Most of the ones still living at home are out visiting for the holidays or doing internships this year. I think we're expecting maybe two this week?"

"So, I have this room basically to myself for the moment?"

"This isn't your bedroom, but Judy has explained the official reason for your trip. This is your recovery room."

Nick snorted. "I'm not ill, Bonnie. Just a little tired."

"And this is my opportunity to fatten you up properly." Bonnie grinned as she settled him onto the couch. "I get to be a mother hen to someone who won't whine about being fussed over, like _some_ kits I know."

Judy snorted derisively.

He barked a laugh. "Fair enough."

The following hour was something of a blur for the intrepid fox. Judy ferryied items under her mother's direction for a few minutes, until he was nearly buried in blankets. Then, a massive serving platter—by rabbit standards—was shoved under his nose carrying what he called "farm food". Nick had visited the family farm a pawful of times with Judy. Each time, he'd been stuffed full by the lady of the house and chatted between mouthfuls with Stu and the kits. It was good, hearty food and made with field-fresh ingredients and preserves. It was, in a word, rapturous.

And then there was the cobbler.

When he'd cleaned his plate, he was served up a huge bowl of blueberry cobbler with a matching blob of equally homemade vanilla ice cream. He managed to finish his bowl in its entirety and set it on the floor beside the couch before he lost consciousness.

* * *

A grown doe of the Hopps family dragged her bag across the winter-desolate front yard, bemoaning the lack of activity. She was not a rabbit who enjoyed quiet. The liveliness of the farm was one of the best parts about coming home after a long semester. Sadly, this year was different. Graduation was immediately followed by an internship and her term as a student teacher. She hadn't been home in almost a full year. Spring's vibrancy was long gone. Summer, with all of its glorious activity, was long gone. Autumn's festivals and parties had slipped passed. While she had been learning the finer points of her profession and earned her credentials the good parts of life at home had passed.

Now, it was winter. Desolate, boring winter.

As much as she enjoyed her family, there was a limit to it. In spring, summer and fall there was room to move and the fluffle could expend their energies romping about. In winter, there was no outlet—there was only the house and warren to contain the kits. It didn't last long. Massive pillow fights, food fights and hall-racing were all common occurrences in the Warren, which led the twenty-two year old doe to prefer the upper house. It was a trade-off. Relative peace & quiet that came with uncomfortable isolation.

 _Outlier problems…_

She chuckled to herself as she shoved her way into the house and out of the evening's cold. Dusk would fall within the hour and she had no interest in the bitter chill it would bring. Her mother appeared almost immediately.

"Tim! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!" her mother effused. "Goodness, dear, you look awful."

"Thanks, ma," the doe deadpanned and grumbled, "No breaks for too long."

"That seems to be a theme, these days."

Her mother's comment caught her off guard. "Huh?"

"You aren't the only workaholic around here, sweety."

"Oh! Judy's visiting?"

"Yes, and she brought the comic relief. Now, hang your coat up and go settle in. I'll call you for dinner."

Still a little confused at her mother's commentary, she shucked her coat, exposing her mottled tawny and grey fur. Not for the first time, she was amused at the needs her physique required of her in terms of clothing. She was very much her mother's daughter, albeit a few decades younger—all curves. In order to both cover her and keep her warm, her coat was a full size-category higher than was normal for rabbits. It was also deep blue, matching her eyes.

Once her coat was hung, she made tracks towards her old room and unceremoniously dumped her bag. Then, she was off to her favorite spot for winter at home. She rounded the corner into the parlor, her eyes bugged, and she traipsed right out the door on the opposite side of the room before hastening to the kitchens.

"Mom!"

Bonnie looked up from a large stand mixer and asked, "Yes?"

"Why is there a fox in the parlor?"

"Oh! That's Nick."

"Nick… Nick? Judy's partner, Nick?"

"The very same." Bonnie replied absently, pouring over an old, stained cookbook almost as wide as her arm span. "He's spending a couple weeks here, recovering."

"From what? He's a cop, isn't he? Did he get hurt on the job?"

"Sort of. He's Judy's partner."

"Wha-", Tim blinked as she caught on. "Oh… Is he ok?"

"He will be with a few more meals in him and some rest," Bonnie commented over her shoulder as she continued to prepare the next set of meals for the warren. "Is he in the way?"

"No…." She shifted uncomfortably. "He's taking up most of the couch."

"Well, either sit elsewhere, or work around him. I have to finish cooking."

"Fine. Fine." The tawny and grey bun groused. "I'll figure it out."

Once back in the room, Tim realized she had a larger problem than one fox occupying her favorite piece of furniture. There were a large number of kits in the room. Most of whom were either curled up on some portion of the rather large vulpine or sprawled around him. She didn't want to wake the kits, as she'd had her fill of cranky kits, already. However, she didn't want to give up her spot completely, either. If she couldn't sprawl as was her preference, she would still at least claim her seat of choice.

The fox on his own wasn't taking up the whole of the couch, thankfully. He was occupying two cushions, but the third was covered by her siblings. It only took a few moments to move them. To her amusement, the moment she placed them on top of the fox, they settled in happily and he didn't move. Tim claimed her seat, nestled in with her book and fell asleep before the first page was read. She woke up some time later, warm and comfortable, if a bit twisted in her clothes. She discovered the reason for her clothes being distorted was the same as the cause of her warmth. The fox's head was in her lap and his muzzle had managed to worm its way under her shirt.

* * *

Judy hustled down the hall towards Nick's parlor the moment she heard the shriek. Through her mind a long list of possibilities popped up and were summarily discarded. Her younger sibs were either napping after lunch, or snuggled up somewhere warm to pass the time. Even her most rambunctious brothers were fairly subdued and they hadn't been cooped up long enough to get stir-crazy, yet. None of the older members of her family would bother Nick so long as he was under Bonnie's protection as a recovering houseguest. Even the few detractors he still had among her clan would respect the matriarch's wishes and leave him be. The shriek had also been definitively female, so the possibility of the fox being in distress was slim.

Judy finally decided someone had missed the memo about their guest and been startled by her partner's presence. That idea was blown out of the water the moment she made the turn into the room.

"Tim!" Judy goggled at the state of her sister. "Tamsin Hopps, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I'm playing tiddlywinks," Tim growled as she wrestled her shirt back between the fox's muzzle and her stomach. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're getting frisky with my partner."

The ears of the younger Hopps doe went from pink to red as she shimmied out from under the weight of Nick's head and stood. "I'm not! I fell asleep reading and woke up to that!"

Judy giggled. "Let's say I believe you. There's an easy way to check."

She walked over to the couch and started scratching under her partner's chin. it only took a couple moments for his breathing to quicken and his eyes to flutter open. As usual when he was waking up, Nick was barely coherent. Tim's story was holding up.

"Carrots. Wha-ha-" He yawned and stretched without otherwise moving. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know. Were you really asleep?"

"Until you started scratching my chin, yes. Why?" He looked around blearily for a moment and asked, "Where's my pillow?"

"Pillow?" Judy asked, glancing at her sister with a smirk.

"Yes. Where'd it go?"

"I dunno. I can get you another."

"Pass." He grumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"You sure?"

"I had it just how I like it."

Judy struggled to keep her laughter contained as her sister tried to hide behind her scarlet ears. "What was so good about it? It's just a pillow."

"It was warm and soft. Smelled wonderful. I swear it was purring, too." Nick sighed as he drifted off. "Need your mother's detergent for home."

Judy stayed quiet until he was snoring and led her mortified sister out of the room. Once they were in the hall and the door was closed, she turned to Tamsin.

"So..."

"Don't start, Judy."

"Start with what?"

"Your evil grin is all the answer you should need. Whatever you're planning, don't."

"I wasn't planning anything. I was just going to ask you a question."

Tamsin sighed in defeat. "Ask. Just get it over with."

"Do you know the most interesting part of that whole interaction was?"

"No, but I know you're going to tell me."

"First, foxes have among the most sensitive noses in mammalia. They're ranked fourth of fifth after elephants, wolves and one or two types of hyenas."

"That's nice. And the second part?"

"Winter is mating season for his species. Being scent-centric, they pick up on desirable females primarily by their personal aroma. Nick thought you smelled wonderful, Miss Pillow." Judy was rewarded by her sister's face inflating with blood. "He's single, by the way."

"Why should I care?"

"An unattached, older, attractive male in your home for the next couple weeks expressly for the purpose of rest and relaxation? You have nothing planned, either, I'm sure." Judy winked, adding, "I'm also sure you could use the relaxation."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Tim-Tam, you rarely give males the time of day and you never react to them. Right now, your face is tomato-red and you're acting like a high school doe. You're attracted."

"Attraction doesn't mean relationship material, Jude."

"No kidding, but it's nice to see you're thinking it." Judy held up her paws disarmingly. "I'm not saying your soulmate is snoring back there under a pile of kits, but I think you could do with spending a little time with him."

"Why do you care, Jude? You aren't interested in males or anyone else for that matter, and you've been hands off about everyone's relationships since grade school. What changed?"

"He's been keeping pace with me. That's why he's so tired. I don't have an off-switch, Tim, and he's so loyal that he's killing himself keeping up."

"So, you figured I'd be his keeper for you?"

"I figured that since you were attracted, you'd help me remind him that there's more out there than the job. It might snap him out of it and it's been a while since you dated, right? Where's the harm in getting to know him and seeing where it goes?"

"I don't like being set up like this."

"I'm not setting anything up. Just pointing out an option. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on him, but I can't stop working or I'll go crazy. I'm asking you to give me a hand and keep him company. If you like what you see, then it's your call what you do with it."

At that moment, to Judy's delight and Tamsin's dismay, Bonnie chose to announce herself. "I think that works just fine."

"Mom!"

"Don't 'mom' me. It works out wonderfully. You're only back for three weeks. That's not enough time to get you acclimated to the roster for the farm and you'll get stir-crazy if you don't have a project for long enough. You can take care of Nick while Judy stays busy."

"I'm not a nursemaid!"

"You're in need a break as much as he is. Considering he'll be sleeping for most of his time here, that'll help you out, too."

"I don't like this one bit."

"Tamsin Juniper Hopps, what is the problem here?" Bonnie admonished. "We want you to keep an eye on Nick for us. He's barely sensate and will be asleep more than awake for at least the next two days. How is this a hardship?"

"That part I'm fine with." She stared daggers at Judy. "It's the rest of it I object to."

Bonnie looked perplexedly between her kits. "Rest of it?"

Judy snickered. "Me thinks Tim-tam doeth protest too much."

Bonnie blinked in confusion. "Judy?"

"I caught them in an awkward moment, shall we say?"

"Judy!" Tamsin barked.

"Really? I didn't think he was your type." Bonnie shrugged. "It's nice to see you can move quickly when you want to."

"Mom?!" Tamsin squeaked. Judy was crying silently with mirth as she slid down the wall.

"It's all settled, then." Bonnie continued. "Tim, you'll take care of Nick and enjoy yourselves. Judy, you're in the laundry and machine shop the rest of the week, then the kitchens and kit wrangling next week. Does that work?"

"Yep!" Judy chirped.

"Nope!" Tamsin replied.

Bonnie sighed. "What is it now?"

"The same thing it was a minute ago."

Judy snickered. "All I'm asking you to do is sit with my partner while he recovers. Get him a blanket if he needs it and remind him where the bathroom is if he forgets. Either mom or I will bring meals for you both. Otherwise, it'll be as demanding as watching a potted plant."

Tim sulked under Judy's smirk and her mother's glare. "Fine."

Judy leaned in to whisper, "If you get a little more snuggling in, no one will mind."

"Peas and rice!" Tam relented. "I'll watch the fox. Does he need to be watered or anything?"

Satisfied with the results, Judy and Bonnie left. Tamsin grabbed her book and relocated to the bean bag chair cattycorner to the sofa where the fox was snoring away. She was able to drift off into her novel for about two hours before the vulpine stirred again.

* * *

Nick drifted back to consciousness on the slow tide of his rising hunger. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep and vaguely remembered Judy bugging him about a pillow or something at some point, but that was about it. He felt groggy and decently rested, but nowhere near refreshed. Whatever recuperation he'd managed with his little siesta was still coming up short—he was a long way from one hundred percent. This was further reinforced as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

Lounging not far from his head was a rabbit that for a split second—in his sleep-addled brain—was Judy. Her face was the same shape as Judy's. Her build was the same, but where Judy was lean muscle this rabbit was a bit more padded and curvier. Her fur looked lighte and her eyes looked to be lighter too, but the angle and soft lighting weren't doing him any favors.

The longer he looked the more differences he saw, but he had to make sure. "Carrots?"

The rabbit cleared her throat. "If you're hungry, food will be along soon."

The difference in voice snapped him a little further into reality. Judy's voice was an energetic soprano. This doe's, though, was warmer and a touch lower pitched.

"Different Carrots," he mumbled with a yawn.

She cocked her head, confused. "What?"

"What?" He parroted on reflex.

"I don't know."

"Third base!" Nick chortled.

There was a moment's quiet before the rabbit responded. "Judy was telling the truth. You _are_ odd when you're barely awake."

"She usually says I'm funny."

"More amusing than funny," the rabbit rejoined. "Nice Abbot & Cowstello reference, by the way."

Nick smiled sleepily. "At least someone got the joke on the first try."

"You're kidding."

"Nope!" Nick stretched again and yawned before continuing, feeling a little more awake. "I had to show Carrots the bit on EweTube before she got it."

The doe in the bean bag chair giggled. "It's nice to know someone else around here appreciates the classics of comedy."

Nick shimmied himself out from under the pile of sleeping kits and found his feet. "I'd regale you with my encyclopedic knowledge of dad jokes and puns, but I-"

"Bathroom is five doors down on the left," the doe cut in. "And you're still tired."

"Thanks," he replied with a bleary wink and shambled off.

* * *

Tamsin watched the bleary fox wander off into the hall. Very much against her better judgement, she was warming to him. He was barely conscious and bumped into the walls as he made his way along, but somehow it was endearing. She had to admit, quoting one of her favorite comedy routines went a long way towards improving her opinion of him. The fact that he managed to get up while still groggy and not wake any of the kits was another. Maybe waking up with his muzzle buried in her shirt was just a fluke of bad luck.

Taking a leaf from the fox's book, Tim stretched and immediately regretted it. She'd been fine sitting still, but once she moved her bladder made its own need known. With a sigh she slipped her bookmark into place and traipsed off to the restroom in the opposite direction. When she returned, she was visited with the sight of the fox curled up on the bean bag chair she'd vacated. He'd fluffed it into a nest and settled right in.

"Nick?"

"Mmh?"

"You stole my seat."

"Mine."

"Real articulate, aren't you?"

He cracked an eye. "Articulate happens after coffee, unless a jumbo pop is on the line."

Tamsin snorted a laugh despite herself. "Can I have my seat back, please?"

"No."

Mildly annoyed, she asked "What possessed you to steal my seat anyway?"

"Smells nice."

And the room suddenly felt very warm.

The fox lifted his head to look at her. "Look, I'll give it back if you want, but first I have to ask—who are you?"

"Oh!" Tim started and held out her paw on reflex. "Tim. Hopps. Tim Hopps!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "He does, does he?"

"He-ugh." Tamsin groaned. "My name is Tamsin Hopps, but almost everyone calls me Tim."

"Tamsin?"

"My mother was a big fan of Downton Abbey and the like when I was born. My littermates are Darcy, Fanny, Bennett, Georgiana, Emma and Elton, too." The look of bemusement on the fox's face was rather fetching, she had to admit.

"Uhhuh… Did your mother insist on giving you a peculiar middle name, as well?"

"Yes…?" She replied uncomfortably.

"You're a Hopps girl, then." Nick commented as he sat up.

"Am I?"

"When I woke up, I thought you were Judy for a moment. The resemblance is there for certain. Between that and how uncomfortable you are talking about middle names, it's a safe bet." He smiled disarmingly. "So, what did Bonnie saddle you with?"

"Juniper." Her paws slapped over her mouth a moment too late.

"Tamsin Juniper Hopps. It has a nice ring to it."

"Try hearing it shouted across the house," she sassed, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Yeah. You're definitely a Hopps girl."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know you well enough to say, but if your sister is anything to go by? Yes. Plus, you're already being cheeky." He smiled winningly at her, adding "That's a hell of a start."

Tim tried very hard to ignore how her stomach fluttered at his compliment. "So, that's a Hopps doe to you? Curves and wits?"

"I'd say something about your eyes, but it might get me slapped."

Tamsin couldn't help herself. She laughed. Clearly, he was still waking up and shaking off the cobwebs, but from what she was seeing this Reynard was quite the charmer. He was ridiculous and flattering, but not saccharine or slimy. It was refreshing. And very attractive.

"There's nothing like making a pretty doe laugh."

The fox's comment made her blush and blink in surprise.

"I hate to cut this short, but since I'm not going to get any more sleep right now, I'd like a shower before dinner."

"Oh! Okay." Tim stammered. "Showers are the next door past the bathroom."

"Thanks, Berry. Hopefully, I'll see you at dinner."

"Berry?"

"Juniper."

Tim stood flummoxed in the middle of the den, staring at the door the fox had departed through. There wasn't a clear thought in her head and she couldn't keep herself from giggling sporadically. Finally, she got annoyed with herself enough to move and promptly jumped straight out of her skin. Judy was standing right behind her with the biggest, most self-satisfied grin on her face that Tamsin had ever seen.

"Tamsin and Ni-ick sittin' in a tree."

"Oh, for cheese' sake…"

"What? I'm happy for you," the grey doe gushed.

"Happy for what? That I successfully flirted with your partner?"

"No. He's like that with everyone."

"Oh…"

"Everyone being female rabbits in this room."

"Judy!"

"He's a flirt, but never that sincerely."

"That was sincere? Uhhuh." Tim scoffed.

"It was and you're doing a bad job of hiding your hopefulness."

"Oh, shut up."

"Want to know how I know he was serious?"

"Fine. How?"

"He complimented your eyes, not your ass. If He's being silly, he'll make a joke about you having a nice butt. The eyes, though? You've got his full attention on you, not your assets."

"My assets? Really?"

"His joke."

"Oh gods… Really?"

"Really." Judy confirmed. "But all this begs a question."

"What's that?"

"Do you prefer the 'K', the 'L', or the 'R' version of the song?"

"You little-"

The rest of her verbal response was lost in the scuffle as she attacked her older sister with a couch pillow. The commotion woke the kits who immediately joined in, creating pandemonium. The last she saw of her Judy was her sister's gleeful grin as she scampered out of the room, leaving Tim to wrangle the wound-up kits into the dining room for dinner.

it's comfy and it smells like that pillow that disappeared on me earlier. Do you use a particular detergent, or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Here we have part 2 of my little side story. I don't often do platonic relationships with our favorite pair, but I like to keep trying new things. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I've got a few more chapters for other stories in the works and a new story or two being planned, so there's more to look forward to. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The dining hall of the Hopps warren was in its usual state of semi-controlled chaos. There were kits griping about school, gossiping about friends, and one teenaged buck shoveling greens into his mouth with a fervor Nick found almost disturbing. When he asked what his issue, was one of the many Hopps girls said, "you know what they say about bucks with big feet" and winked before dissolving into giggles at her brother again.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled at the antics, silently thanking the powers that be for his relative age and maturity. He had just settled himself into his seat with a fresh platter of farm food when his partner showed up.

"So…." The way she drew out the syllable had him instantly on edge.

"What?"

She wiggled, pleased with herself. "What'cha doin'?"

"I am availing myself upon the local produce," he said as he shoveled a forkful of pure gustatory heaven into his mouth.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Judy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Nick paused with a very full mouth and grunted, "Pardon?"

Judy grinned and poked at her food. "I always thought it was called flirting, but then again…"

He swallowed part of his mouthful. "Eh?"

"Come on Slick," she weedled, "you know what I'm talking about."

He swallowed the rest and put down his fork. "No, Carrots. I really don't."

Judy snorted. "I heard you were flirting with Tim-Tam."

"Judy, much as I love food." Another large bite made its way to Nick's mouth. "I don't swing that way."

"Har-dee-har-har." She stuffed a forkful of salad into her mouth. "I mean my sister."

NIck's chewing slowed. "Which sister would that be?"

Judy paused mid-chew. "Tamsin."

Nick swallowed. "Who?"

"The doe you were flirting with…" Judy dragged out the sentence as if waiting for him to finish it.

Nick took another mouthful of food and chewed while staring at his partner blankly.

"The rabbit doe in the parlor," Judy continued.

"Bun-bun… There were over a dozen rabbits in that room at any given time." Nick took a moment to think then replied, "Berry?"

"That's my brother."

Whatever thread of recollection he'd collected vanished in the face of the non sequitur. "I thought your brother's name was Barry?"

Judy sighed, "It is."

"Then what's the problem? Barry was never in the parlor."

Judy put down her fork, eyeing him. "… Is this one of those Abbott & Cowstello things?"

"Maybe… I'm still not sure who we're talking about though." Nick chuckled at his partner.

Judy huffed. "She was the only one in the room old enough for you to flirt with."

He shoveled in another bite. "And _she_ would be…?"

Her ears dropped. "Tamsin!"

he couldn't help himself. "Gesundheit?".

Her eyes narrowed in her usual involuntary violet glare.

"What? I've been asleep or half-asleep since we got here." He shoveled a huge forkful into his mouth. "I'm barely managing these jokes. Do you really expect me to know which of your several hundred siblings you are talking about?"

"You complimented her eyes, Nick. When you're being yourself you compliment their _ass_ ests. If you talk about something else—especially in that poetic manner you can sometimes pull out of your ears—it means you're being genuine." Her smile was too predatory for a rabbit. "You complimented my eyes at one point, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Nick chortled with a full mouth. "That was a hilarious conversation."

Judy harrumphed in annoyance, but couldn't keep from smiling a little. "Anyway. You said she smelled amazing and complimented the color of her eyes. Compared them to bluebells if I recall."

Nick scoffed, "I did not!"

"So, you do remember!" Judy crowed.

"No," Nick chirped. "I just don't know what bluebells look like."

"Oh for…." Judy facepalmed. "You're doing this on purpose."

he chuckled around another forkful. "I'm not, but it's still amusing."

Judy finally tucked into her own plate. "Seriously, how do you know a confectionery from the other side of the planet, but not a native flower?"

"One—" Nick held up a finger—"mail order is a wonderful thing and I know plenty of marsupials. Two—" he held up another digit—"why would I? Flowers are pretty but, as you've pointed out, I'm a city fox. I buy the prettiest bouquet I see."

Judy grinned with full cheeks. "That's gonna change then."

Nick swallowed and sighed contentedly before shoveling in another mouthful. "Why? Plant husbandry is your thing."

Judy swallowed and sipped her water. "You will if you're going to date my sister."

Nick was lost. "I'm dating who now?"

"My sister."

Nick blinked. "What?"

A buck down the table said, "Yes?"

Judy groaned. "Not you, Whatt. The other 'what'."

One of the many kits piped up, "What are you talking about?"

Whatt shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

Half the room shouted "Third base!", before dissolving into chuckles and giggling laughter.

Judy whined and punched her partner. "That's all your fault!"

A titter out of sync with the rest of the laughter caught Nick's ear. He looked up by reflex and caught the rabbit from the parlor staring at him. The fog lifted and everything Judy had been saying clocked into place. It was a peculiar feeling. With food in his system and the cobwebs clearing, his brain was regaining its processing speed. He remembered the pretty doe. And if she smelled half as nice as the vague memory pressing in on the edges of his consciousness… He desperately needed to learn what bluebells looked like.

* * *

After dinner Tim wasted no time getting herself sorted out for the evening, right up to finding Judy in her room. "Judith Hopps, what are you doing?"

"Packing your bags?" Judy replied sheepishly.

"Why?"

Judy giggled unrepentantly. "So you can stay in the parlor?"

"Your partner doesn't have a guest room made up for him?" Tim crossed her arms, fixing her sibling with a flat stare. "I've been gone for a bit, but I'm pretty sure Mom would shave her tail before letting a guest sleep on a couch when there's a free room."

Judy shrugged. "It was just a thought."

Tamsin tilted her head back and shouted, "Mom!"

An exasperated, "Judy!" echoed down the hall a heartbeat later.

"Fine!" Judy bellowed in turn before smirking at her sister. "You could always join him in his room."

"Out." Tim kept an eye on her sibling, but moved unerringly towards the pillows on her bed.

"There's plenty of space." Judy edged towards the door, grinning.

Tim's paw clamped onto an aptly-named throw pillow. "Now, Judy. I want to change."

Naturally, Judy couldn't resist a parting shot. "Though, tight spaces could be fun. Right, Miss Pillow?"

The pillow she launched was disappointingly slow and missed her sister. It did, however buy Tamsin a moment or two to start thinking—which was probably Judy's goal, she had to admit—about her situation. Was her assignment in the house onerous? No. As she shucked her clothes and slipped into her favorite warm pajamas, she had to admit that taking care of a fox was not a difficult job. It was irritating that Judy found it so amusing and there was the added benefit that he was attractive which balanced each other out a bit.

Her bathrobe went on over her pajamas and she cinched the belt with a little more force than necessary. While this happened, she couldn't help but remember the feeling of his head in her lap. As ill-placed as his muzzle had ended up, he'd been warm and the weight had been comforting. He was also charming when he was half-conscious and witty. Not bad traits in a male.

Tamsin hadn't realized how far she'd drifted in her own head until she heard a firm cough from her doorway. Her eyes snapped up to find her mother staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"I hate to say it, but Judy was right."

Tim looked around nervously. "About what?"

"About you." Bonnie sniffed in amusement. "And her partner."

Tim groaned, "Oh gods…"

"Don't invoke them unless you want their attention, young lady." Bonnie reprimanded. "One would think you'd gotten enough for one day."

"You think me meeting Nick was divine intervention?" Tamsin asked incredulously.

Bonnie smiled wryly. "I think that the timing and circumstances are too convenient to be happenstance."

Tim rolled her eyes. "And you aren't upset?"

"With what?" Bonnie scoffed. "You and a fox? And older male? A police officer?"

"All of the above, please." Tamsin replied, sarcastically.

Bonnie frowned. "Oh, for cheese's sake, child…"

"Reasonable and relevant," Tim countered.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance. "No to all three."

"And dad?"

"My lovable oaf doesn't know, yet." Bonnie padded over to the bed and sat. "And when he does, he won't be bothered any more than I am."

"You're sure about that?" Tim asked skeptically.

Bonnie shrugged. "He got his dander up when he thought Nick was after Judy."

Tim chuckled. "I bet that was a fun conversation."

"Absolutely hilarious, but only after the fact." Bonnie patted the mattress and Tamsin sat down. "Now, your father knows Nick pretty well. When I tell him tomorrow, he'll want to do his 'farmer's daughter' speech, until he remembers who he'd be giving it to."

"Then what?"

Bonnie smiled. "Then, he'll fuss for a bit and tell Nick to take good care of you."

"Good grief. I'm not dating him!" Tim was getting tired of repeating herself.

"No. You just met." Bonnie conceded. "What happens from here is up to you."

"Mom?"

"Judy's a bit odd. We're overprotective of her because we're parents. That that's our job." Bonnie leaned back on her paws. "Your daddy's put the fear of gods in him already, so it will be easier for you."

Tim shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Sweetheart, you're just like that fox." Bonnie commented sadly. "You work too hard and you don't have to. You have fourteen days to relax at home. All you have to do is enjoy his company. If you think he's cringeworthy, no one will blame you."

Tamsin balked. "He's not!"

"Then see where the next couple weeks take you." Bonnie patted her paw. "Just be warned, your sisters will want details. There are quite a few of them that are very curious."

Tamsin felt conflicted. "Are you warning me about competition? Or awkward questions?"

"A touch of both." Bonnie said as she stood. "So if you're interested, move quickly and, if you do, be ready for the questions."

"Good grief…" Tim muttered as her mother left.

Her visit home was not supposed to go like this. She'd expected a day or two of down time followed by the rest of her three-week break on laundry or kitchen duty. The initial thrill of only keeping an eye on a narcoleptic fox had seemed like a treat—less to do and more time to catch up on her reading. Now, she had this to deal with. Her siblings squabbling over males was nothing surprising. It was common enough and something she tried very hard to avoid at all costs.

Now, she was in the middle of it, over a fox of all mammals. One who she'd known for less than four hours and spoken to once when he was barely conscious. Tamsin settled the belt of her bathrobe a little more snugly around her hips as her ears flushed. Marching down the hall to the parlor, she couldn't help but admit that even barely-cognizant Nick was more charming than any of the rabbits she'd dated. Not for the first time she was grateful for her parents' tendency to dim or turn off the hall lights after dinner. Otherwise, every rabbit she passed would have seen her blushing.

The fact she was reacting at all irked her a bit. She was home for a break, not buck hunting. The warning from her mother to move quickly was an unwelcome pressure and Judy's teasing was a frustrating constant from her childhood. Regardless of how attractive the male was, she hated the idea that she was being pushed.

The parlor door swung open and Tamsin Hopps sputtered to a halt. Nick was sitting on the couch with his chin resting on his palm. The book she'd forgotten before dinner was open in his other paw and he was reclining with his legs crossed. At some point he'd exchanged his day clothes for a pair of light flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt that had seen better years. He was the image of leisure and comfort. This was made worse by the fact that someone had built a fire in the grate and the fox was reading only by firelight.

In the slowly dancing light, without the glaring effect of neon or incandescent bulbs, he seemed softer. The sharp features of his face were blunted and accentuated making him even more striking. What hit her most, however, were his eyes. They were soft and warm, complimented by an amused smirk as he read. For a moment, she could see herself nestled into his side as they read together, and liked it. She really liked it.

"Are you coming in?"

His voice snapped her out of staring and she realized she hadn't moved in quite some time. "Sorry. Um…"

"You didn't strike me as the timid sort, Berry. I can go to bed if you'd rather not have company."

Tim padded into the room and was about to close the door behind her when she heard muffled giggling followed by a scuffling sound down the hall. She turned to the fox and said, "Excuse me for just a moment. I'll be right back."

She sprinted down the hall and took the corner at speed. The smaller bunnies scattered and fled, but the older grey doe was captured.

"Holy cabbage, Tim. I didn't know you were that quick!" Judy giggled nervously.

"I can move fast when I want to," she replied dryly.

Judy held up her paws in acquiescence. "Alright. You caught me. What do I have to do?"

"This isn't tag, Judy," Tamsin replied levelly. "I'm not playing games with you."

Judy blinked unsurely. "Tim-tam, you're worrying me. You look genuinely angry."

"I am a bit." Tim folded her arms across her chest. "With you specifically."

Judy's smile faded. "Why? I'm just joking around."

"You can joke because to you this is a game. Sex, romance…that whole area of life isn't a thing for you. I get that. It's who you are." Tim let her anger color her words. "But treating it like your personal sideshow is fucking insulting."

"Whoa! Hold on a second!" Judy backpaddled.

"No, you hold on." Tim shot back. "If you're serious about seeing what happens with your partner and I then you need to back off. That means no sneaking around like a kit and no more of your teasing. I'm not here for your amusement and if I have a relationship with him that won't be either. If you can't respect that, then tell me now, so I can get my book and go back to my room."

Judy had the grace to look contrite and, for her, somewhat abashed. "I'm sorry, Tamsin. I didn't mean any harm."

Tim didn't flinch. "I know, but that's because of your lack of consideration."

"I can't help how I am!" Judy retorted.

"This isn't about your sexuality. It's about your manners." Tim barreled on. "I'm not a cop, but I respect your position. You don't have a sex drive, but I expect you to respect the fact that I do."

"I do!" Judy insisted.

"Is that what you call your behavior?" Tamsin pressed. "A little, I expect. This though? Seriously?"

"It was just a bit of fun."

She didn't let up. "For you, yes, but the others had curiosity as their motivation. Yours was nothing but your own amusement. Tell me I'm wrong."

Judy couldn't meet her sister's eyes. "It was just a little fun."

"Fun for you, intrusive for me." Tamsin crossed her arms. "I hate the fact that I'm the one that has to say this, but your selfishness is really disappointing." She was uncomfortable, but also gratified, to see the shocked hurt on her older sister's face. "Your job is focused on helping others, but you give strangers more respect than your partner."

Judy gaped. "Excuse me?"

"If you'd paid attention to him, he wouldn't be in this state, Judy." Tim stated. "Were you listening when he complained? Did you think about him at all when you accepted extra shifts for him or anything else? Did you notice he was wearing down, or was it someone else who pointed it out?"

"I—I…" Judy was caught flat-footed.

"I thought so. Your selfishness is to blame as much as his decision to let you get away with it. How you are isn't your fault, but what you do with it is." Tim pressed a finger into her sister's chest. "I suggest you take a little time to look at yourself before spying on us again. It'd do you some good."

With that, Tam spun on her heel and walked back towards the living room, shoulders back and ears tall. She'd had her say, the ball was in Judy's court now.

* * *

Nick's hearing wasn't quite rabbit-grade, but he overheard enough of the exchange to get the gist of what was afoot. He only caught a few phrases, but the tone of the exchange was pretty clear. Tamsin's return to the parlor was accompanied by the metaphorical storm cloud and he feared the worst. He wasn't fond of getting involved in family squabbles, but in this case he was a little too involved to claim the luxury of being an outsider.

"Everything ok, Berry?"

"That depends." Berry deflated. "How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot," Nick replied.

"Then everything's peachy!" she lied obviously.

Nick was unimpressed. "How about we leave the deception for the affairs before we divorce?"

That got her attention. "What?!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh at her stunned expression. "Oh, Berry… Your face!"

"What's wrong with it?" she challenged.

"It's lovely." He chuckled again and settled in his seat to face her. "Now that we've shaken off the anger, lets try again. Everything ok?"

"Getting there," she muttered as she claimed a seat next to him on the couch.

After a moment Nick ventured, "Siblings, huh?"

"You can just ask me." She sank unhappily into the seat. "I prefer the direct approach."

he dropped the act. "You were telling Judy off."

Berry sighed. "Yes. Sometimes I think she's so used to defending herself because of her condition that she ends up using it as an excuse. I'm sorry. That was a nasty thing to say."

"Not really," Nick replied. "I mean, it wasn't the kindest thing to say, but it was honest—the way a sister should be."

Berry snorted. "Brutal?"

Nick waveda paw. "I prefer to call it 'blunt by necessity'."

He was rewarded with a sharp smile. "Aren't you the diplomat?"

"She's needed a reality check for a long time. I've tried. So have the Chief and a dozen of our fellow officers." Nick shrugged. "Maybe it takes hearing it from family to make it stick."

"Maybe." Berry conceded. "It still doesn't feel good."

"I can help with that." Her bugging eyes made him reassess what he'd said and he face-palmed. "Good grief."

She giggled. "Are you always this forward? Or are you still half-asleep?"

"Neither," he muttered through his paw. "I'm just an idiot."

She laughed. "And melodramatic."

"Yes!" he flailed theatrically with his arms. "It is I, Nicolas Wilde! Breaker of tension with accidental innuendo!" His companion's laughter went a long way toward salving his embarrassment.

"Alright, you're forgiven for your slip of the tongue." She punctuated her statement with a wink and he felt his cheeks heat. "But for the crime of overacting, you owe me a story."

He draped the back of his paw over his forehead. "Overacting! Well, I never!"

"Keep digging that hole, Nick." She barely contained the giggles. "The view must be nice."

"Are you hoping I'll take the bait for another innuendo?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "We'll see. Now, about that story…"

He shifted in his seat to face her better. "What do you want to hear? The fox and the scorpion or the sour grapes?"

"Har-Dee-Har," she quipped. "I was thinking about how you and Judy met."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, boy…"

Her expression became concerned. "Not a good one?"

"Not my proudest moment in retrospect." He shook his head. "I would have thought you'd have heard some of it at least, just from your relatives."

"Only little bits. I was starting college when you and she cracked that big case, or whatever. I wasn't thinking about anything but my classes until it exploded all over the news. And by then it was after the fact. Bellweather's arrest was a footnote."

Nick paused in consideration. "You aren't one for current events, huh?"

"I was eighteen and thought I knew everything." She chuckled at herself. "Both have changed."

Nick laughed. "I know that feeling."

She leaned in expectantly. "So, the story…?"

"Alright, pushy bunny," he acquiesced. "It isn't a short one, so I hope you have some time."

"Officer Wilde," her pleased tone brought him up short, "for you I have all the time in the world."

Nick tried very hard to ignore the little fluttery feeling that statement sparked in his chest. It didn't help that Berry had shifted on her seat to face him and demurely crossed her legs, patiently waiting. Her paws were folded in her lap and her attention was solely focused on him. It was a strange feeling to be someone's sole focus. Most of his acquaintances and friends listened, but only sporadically. Tamsin Hopps apparently was one of those rare mammals that truly listened when others spoke. He felt very much put on the spot and more than a touch buoyed at being the center of her attention. He was nervous, but he was never one to disappoint a lady.

"Well… For me it started with a popsicle."

* * *

Judy kept a distance from her partner and sister for the better part of a week. She wasn't angry or even really upset—at least not with anyone other than herself. Tim's words had stung. She'd been told the same things several times and thought little enough of it, but hearing it stated so bluntly by a sibling left her no room to brush them off. She'd done as suggested and had a long think about what she'd been doing. She did not like how she saw herself now.

The time she'd put in helping with the machine shop and elsewhere was wonderful for keeping her paws occupied, but it had left her mind free. She's seen all too clearly how much she'd expected from her partner and how selfish her behavior had been. She wasn't pleased with herself. The trouble was that apologies were not her forte. And Tamsin was taking her nursing duties very, very seriously. If she was going to make things right with Nick, she wanted to do it without an audience.

Her opportunity came by happenstance, after dinner, in the form of her panicking mother.

Judy was leaving the dining hall for the kitchens when Bonnie stopped her. "Judy, I need your help."

She was instantly on guard. "What's wrong, mom?"

"Cecillia's missing." Bonnie wrung her paws. "They were playing hide and seek before the snow started and she's hasn't come to dinner."

"She wouldn't miss parsnips, biscuits, and gravy…" Judy paused. "Is she still the same her favorites?"

"Of course," Bonnie huffed. "First in line every time. It's coming down hard out there. If she's napping and gotten stuck, she's probably scared to death. It's dark already, and she still needs a night light."

"She's only six, Mom." Judy's reply was flippant, but her feet were moving towards the parlor and her partner. "I needed one until I was eight, remember?"

"And then you decided that cops don't fear the dark," Bonnie stated pointedly. "We still need to find Cillia."

"Nick and I are trained for this," Judy assured her worried mother as she burst through the parlor door. "Nick! Emergency. Missing kit. Snowfall search and extraction."

To her relief, Nick was instantly focused. "Area?"

Judy turned sharply. "Mom?"

"The kits know not to leave the yard," Bonnie stated firmly.

Nick stood. "Judy, can you narrow it down?"

"Let's go."

Judy was back in her usual rhythm. Her partner was in sync and lockstep with her. It felt so damn good. She heard him slip into a sweater as he followed her and his jacket slid on in pace with her own like clockwork. Outside, she found several of her siblings anxiously hopping in place.

Stu was also there, fretting more than anyone else. "I kept the kits back. Figured you'd want the yard undisturbed."

Judy smiled as Nick laid a paw on her father's shoulder and murmured, "Exactly the right call. Give us a minute."

The fox snapped his fingers loudly to get everyone's attention, held a finger to his lips and slowly lowered his paw—palm down—signaling everyone to be silent and still. Judy was so proud of her partner. He excelled at communication, but sometimes it still struck her how good at it he was. In a matter of seconds, the porch and yard were dead silent. Nick's curt nod was her cue.

Judy stepped to the edge of the porch and closed her eyes, focusing her attention on her hearing. In the absence of one sense, the others were more sensitive and easier to focus on. Her own hearing was quite sensitive even among rabbits, but after rigorous training and a lot of practice she'd fine-tuned it. In cases like this, it was invaluable.

"She's that way." Judy lifted a paw to the left, pointing towards a shed where a lot of miscellaneous winter-weather toys had been discarded. "Not by the shed, but close."

Nick nodded. "Understood."

Judy let the fox take the lead as they descended to the yard. Her job was general location, but rabbit ears were not designed for pinpoint work. Her hearing was acute, but hearing a specific location through a few feet of snow was beyond her. Her partner, on the other hand, did possess that aptitude. The snow was deep. Shoulder height on her and up to Nick's chest—easily deep enough to hide a kit—and densely packed. She watched as her partner slid to all-fours—distributing his weight so as not to crush the snow or potentially the kit lost under it— and slunk forward, his ears pricked and muzzle sweeping. She trailed behind him silently, waiting to assist.

Ten agonizingly slow minutes passed before Nick spoke. "Sniffling."

Judy breathed a small sigh of relief. Sniffling meant Cecilia was breathing and not hypothermic. She turned to give the thumbs up to her family and watched the tension bleed out of everyone except Tamsin. Her sister's face was blank, transfixed and staring at her partner. Judy shifted her focus back to Nick, meeting her eyes.

He glanced down and nodded. Judy slipped her jacket off, ready just in case she was wrong about the cold. As soon as she was ready, she nodded. Nick hopped as high as he could vertically and dove. Judy always thought it was funny seeing his rear end wiggling around when he did this, but her amusement had been tempered by tense circumstances in which he frequently had to do so. In this case, her family's gasps were all it took to squelch her humor.

A few moments and some thrashing later, Nick emerged with a sobbing bunny dangling from his teeth by her coat. Judy dashed forward to wrap the kit in her coat and hustled her back to the house. She heard Nick following, shaking the snow out of his fur as he scampered along.

Judy carried her little sister directly inside to one of the many Hopps' trained in nursing. Bonnie and Stu were hot on her heels and Nick not far behind.

Stu was the first to speak. "Miriam, how is she?"

The business-like, dappled rabbit checking the kit over looked up blandly. "She's fine."

"You're sure?" Stu pressed.

Miriam turned to Cecilia, smiling warmly. "Cilly, are you hurt?"

The kit shook her head.

"Does anything hurt?" the nurse rubbed the kit's back.

Another head-shake.

Miriam's paw stroked over the kit's ears. "Why are you crying?"

"I woke up and it was all dark! I couldn't see!" The kit all but exploded, dissolving into tears again.

Nick leaned in to murmur, "Her burrow was warm and sheltered by some of the sleds that fell over."

The adults nodded, visibly sagging in relief. Bonnie fanned herself and Stu was rubbing his eyes. The rest of the spectators and other rabbits who had come to see what the fuss was about started chattering and passing word of Cilly's harrowing experience.

Cecilia surprised them all by struggling free and running over to hug Nick. "Thank you for finding me Mister Nick."

Nick kneeled down to return the hug. When the kit pulled away, he ruffled her ears and held up a paw. "High five, Cilly."

Cecilia jumped up to slap his paw and giggled before bounding off to the kitchen with Miriam in tow. Before anyone could say anything, Tamsin Hopps—the quiet, reserved outlier—marched up to the still damp vulpine, pulled him into a scorching kiss and didn't let it stop. Judy felt her eyebrows rise the longer the kiss lasted. She feared they would end up on the back of her head.

* * *

Tamsin sat in her favorite spot on the parlor couch and quietly screamed into her paws. Of all the things she could have done, losing her head in front of her family was easily at the top of the bad idea list. Had it been exactly what she'd wanted? Yes. Had it been basically outside her control? Yes. Had she been the center of attention for the two hours since? Yes.

"Oh, gods help me…" she griped into her paws.

"I did warn you." Her mother commented from the doorway.

"That doesn't mean I enjoyed it," Tamsin snapped back.

She buried her face in her paws again so she didn't see her mother's concerned look, but she felt the warmth and weight next to her as she sat. "Tamsin Hopps, what is going on with you?"

"You know I hate gossip," Tim groaned. "I'm the center of it, now."

"It'll pass," Bonnie assured.

"Eventually, yes," Tamsin admitted.

Bonnie cocked her head. "What are you angry about then?"

"I'm angry at my own stupidity," Tamsin grumbled. "One week with that fox and I'm making a public spectacle of myself!"

"It isn't that bad," Bonnie assured her daughter. "One of your siblings will do something in a couple weeks and this'll be forgotten."

"I very much doubt that," Tamsin replied sharply. "When Judy dragged him off for a hot shower, I was mobbed. It's been almost two hours and I only just got free a few moments before you showed up. Half of them were asking questions I'm not medically qualified to answer, and all of them wanted details!"

Her mother's chuckle didn't help her mood. "So you're upset with realizing how much you actually like him then?"

"Oh, shut up." Tamsin barked.

Bonnie's tone turned cold. "I'll let you get away with that this once. Understood?"

The younger doe wilted. "Yes, mom."

"Now, stop being a kit and tell me why you think you reacted like that?" Bonnie seated herself stiffly.

Tim tried to think, but came up dry. "I…don't know."

"Maybe seeing him in a new light?" Bonnie prodded. "Going from easy-going to intense and all to find a lost kit? Using those lean muscles of his, the way nature intended?"

Tim felt her eyes stretch. "Mom…?"

"You aren't the first doe in this family to find the many faces of that fox attractive. I've heard your sisters talk at _great_ length about it in your absence." Bonnie winked. "And you had to get your attraction to predators from somewhere."

"Oh, gods…" Tamsin groaned into her paws. "Where's that fox when you need him?"

Bonnie chuckled and rubbed her daughter's back. "He'll be along soon, don't worry. I think Judy wanted a heart to heart with him."

"Lovely," Tim grumbled.

"In the meantime," Bonnie stretched the last syllable. "How was it?"

"And I think that's my cue to appear," Nick commented as he ambled through the door.

"Nick!" Tamsin chirped in relief.

"Hrmph." Bonnie pouted as she stood. "We'll chat later then."

* * *

With a soft grunt, Nick took the vacated seat on the couch next to the doe. "So…. That was awkward."

"Oh look," Tamsin grumbled into her paws. "It's Nick, the king of craptacular segues."

"I'm just an Earl of Puns, sweetheart. Minor nobility, not a royal." He was glad to see a smile peeking out from behind her paws. "Was it that bad?"

"The kiss or the consequences?" Berry asked flippantly.

He feigned hurt. "The kiss was bad?"

"No!" The reaction was instant. "No, that was…. Oh, heavens to biscuit…"

"You Hopps girls…" Nick chuckled. "I have to give your parents credit for the adorable expletives."

"I know." Tamsin groaned. "We're famous for it."

Nick grinned at her reddening ears. "It is adorable."

"Just to clarify," Nick commented lightly. "It was good for me."

She peeked up at him. "The kiss?"

"The shower," he corrected.

She slapped his chest. "Jerk."

"What can I say? I was cold. And that kiss wasn't good."

"You can shut up any time now, Nick." She turned away, sulking.

He smiled rakishly. "I've never had a good kiss that made me forget I had bones."

"You-" Her face pinched. "Bones?"

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure you vaporized them."

"You—Ugh…." She cringed. "That was the most painful setup for a compliment I've ever heard."

He leaned back, grinning. "It was worth it, considering how red your ears are."

Her fist bopped his shoulder.

"They could double as space heaters too," he continued.

Her fist hit again.

"And then there's your face," he commented offhandedly.

"Oh, what's wrong with it?" she snapped.

"It's lovely."

Her cheeks pinked. "Charmer."

His smile grew. "…if beet red."

"You are infuriating!" she vented into her paws.

"Says the grinning bunny," he added.

"Was that your plan?" She couldn't help smiling. "To get me to stop sulking by being ridiculous?"

He held up his paws. "It worked didn't it?"

"Well?" Tamsin prompted.

Nick blinked, confused. "Well what?"

"How was the _kiss_?" she asked emphatically.

"I'm not sure I remember." He shifted forward, bringing them nose to nose. "Can I have a repeat performance? It might help jog my memory."

"Nice try foxy." Berry shoved half-heartedly at his muzzle.

His paw lifted to cup her cheek. "Then, how about I return the favor instead?"

* * *

Judy sat impatiently in the train car. Her partner's goodbyes were taking forever. Escaping her family should have been the easy part, but there was always the one doe who wouldn't let it end. In this case, that doe had a very good reason. Judy couldn't find it in herself to begrudge Tamsin too much. That said, if the fox didn't get a move-on, he'd miss the train and be stuck in Bunnyburrow. Judging from the goofy grin on his face, he wouldn't mind that one bit.

At length, the whistle sounded and Nick tore himself away and trotted up to join her in the mezzanine of the car. His distraction was endlessly amusing.

"Took you long enough," she commented lightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick murmured.

"Come on, Slick! You'll see her in three weeks!" Jud scoffed. "We're helping her move in, remember?"

"I know…" he whined.

"Wow…. Poor foxy's got it bad." Judy couldn't stop herself.

"Yes, Judy. Your partner is completely infatuated with your little sister." Nick slumped into his seat. "I thought I outgrew this kind of thing in high school."

She eyed her foxy compatriot. "Is that a genuine complaint? Or are you just whining for the sake of having something to do?"

"The second one."

"Don't worry," Judy assured. "We're back to work tomorrow. Three weeks will pass in no time."

"Indeed," Nick commented pointedly.

Judy sighed. "I haven't forgotten what we talked about, or Tim-tam's scolding. The last few days, I've been looking at a youth league in Sahara Square. If I can't work, I can at least make use of my energy somewhere that wont exhaust you as well."

The fox looked genuinely impressed. "That's pretty cool, Jude."

"It's a temporary fix," she amended. "It'll take some getting used to, not having you at my beck and call, anymore."

"I'm not disappearing. I got a girlfriend, that's all." He assured her.

"That's all." She scoffed. "Famous last words, my friend."

"I know I'm doomed. But I like it, so there." He stuck out his tongue.

Judy shook her head. "I have no idea what she sees in you."

"Love is blind," Nick quipped.

"It'd have to be, you scruffy weirdo." In response, all she got was a wink. "So have you decided where you're taking your country girlfriend for your first date?"

He scratched his chin in thought. "Either the motorcycle show or skydiving."

Judy sputtered a laugh into her paws. "No, really. Where?"

"The Museum of Art has a gallery of illuminated texts from the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries. I figure we'd go there and try out a restaurant afterwards," he replied nervously.

"Holy hells, she'll love that!" Judy cheered. "Which restaurant?"

"The Hearty Heifer. They specialize in…" he held up a finger as he pulled out his phone. "What was the term? Here it is. 'Herbivore gastronomy for the common mammal', whatever that means."

Judy looked at her partner with a sense of dawning awe. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

The fox looked uncomfortable as he put his phone away. "You ever get those feelings that something big is about to happen? Like, feeling the water drop before a tidal wave?"

Judy paused at the sudden turn in conversation. "Not really. Why?"

"I got that feeling the day you blackmailed me into helping you." He glanced at her, smiling nervously. "I got the same feeling when she looked at me after we found Cilly in the snow. I'm trusting my instincts this time."

Judy felt her eyebrows climb. "Wow, partner. That's a hell of a statement, coming from you."

"Yeah, it is." he fiddled anxiously with his paws. "I gotta do this right, Judy. I'm honestly a little scared."

"Don't worry, tall, red and scruffy." She elbowed him in the side. "You've got this. And I've got your back. There's no way you'll fail."

They lapsed into a companionable silence as the afternoon countryside flew past. Judy wanted to settle in to pass the time with a little on-phone gaming, but slipped her earbuds in first. Her partner was staring out the window and she didn't want to disturb him. He was enjoying the scenery, but not the landscape. What that fox saw was all in his own head, and he was smiling like a love-struck fool.

Judy pulled out her phone and sent out a lightning-quick text to an old friend. If she was right—and she always was—she'd need a certain arctic shrew's advice for planning a wedding, very soon.


End file.
